Donkey Kong Country (série animada)
thumb|Titulo da sérieDonkey Kong Country foi uma serie de televisão gerada pelo computador francês de curta duração, estrelado por: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Candy Kong & K. Rool. É exibido pela primeira vez na França, em 4 de setembro de 1996 e foi originalmente intitulado de La Planète Donkey Kong (Planeta Donkey Kong). Essa serie foi estreada mais tarde na América do Norte nm 15 de agosto de 1998, e o funcionamento original terminou em 7 de julho de 2000; e a serie está atualmente no ar na Austrália em dezembro de 2009. Estranhamente, muitos dos episódios foram ao ar fora de ordem confundindo muitos fãs. Independentemente disso, Donkey Kong Country ganhou um prêmio votado publicamente a 7 d'Or em 1999, para "Melhor Animação e Programa Juvenil" ("Meilleure émission d'animação et de jeunesse"). Nos EUA, a série estreou originalmente na Fox Kids. No entanto, devido à veiculação dos julgamentos de impeachment do então presidente Bill Clinton, o show foi transferido para a Fox Family. No Brasil foi exibida na Rede Record através do Record Kids. Em Portugal, foi exibido na SIC e KidsCo. Sinopse Na ilha de Kongo Bongo, Donkey Kong um Kong que fica na selva da ilha, ele tropeça numa esfera magica chamada Coco de Cristal no templo de Inka Dinka Doo e com resultado DK é nomeado o futuro líder da ilha de Kongo Bongo por possuir o coco. Ele e a Família Kong tem que proteger essa reliquia de K. Rool e seus capangas que querem dominar a ilha de Kongo Bongo. Elenco Nesta serie tem todos os Kongs de Donkey Kong Country & Donkey Kong Country 2 estão presentes (exceto: Wrinkly Kong & Swanky Kong). Tem personagens que apenas apareceram na serie animada, incluindo: Bluster Kong, Kapitão Skurvy & Eddie o Velho e Perverso Yeti. Elenco Inglês *'Richard Yearwood:' Donkey Kong. *'Sterling Jarvis:' Donkey Kong (canção). *'Andrew Sabiston:' Diddy Kong. *'Joy Tanner:' Candy Kong, Bebê Kong. *'Aaron Tager:' Cranky Kong. *'Ben Campbell' K. Rool. *'Adrian Truss:' Klump. *'Louise Vallace:' Dixie Kong *'Donald Burda:' Bluster Kong *'Len Carlson:' Krusha, Green Kroc, Kong Fu *'Damon D'Oliveira:' Funky Kong, Eddie o Velho e Perverso Yeti. *'Lawrence Bayne:' Inka Dinka Doo. *'Rick Jones:' Polly Roger, Klaptrap. *'Rob Rubin:' Kapitão Skurvy. *'John Stocker:' Kutlass. Elenco Português *'Sergio Moreno:' Donkey Kong. *'Marcelo Campos:' Diddy Kong. *'Rosana Beltrame:' Candy Kong. *'Fábio Tomazine:' Cranky Kong. *'Paulo Wolf:' K. Rool. (1ª voz). *'Emerson Caperbat:' K. Rool (2ª voz). *'Angelica Santos:' Dixie Kong, Bebê Kong. *'Nelson Machado:' Bluster Kong. *'Aníbal Munhoz:' Funky Kong. *'Guilherme Lopes:' Klump. *'Bruno Rocha:' Krusha. *'Sergio Rufino:' Kritter, Polly Roger, Inka Dinka Doo. *'Ivo Roberto:' Kritter. *'Zaíra Zordan:' Klaptrap. *'Tatá Guarnieri:' Eddie o Velho e Perverso Yeti. *'Antonio Moreno:' Kapitão Skurvy. *'Sidney Lilla:' Green Kroc. *'Celso Alves:' Kutlass. *'Jorge Barcellos:' Locutor, Klump (em alguns episódios) Episódios 1ª Temporada #"Bad Hair Day" #"Ape Foo Young" #"Booty and the Beast" #"Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel" #"Kong for a Day" #"Raiders of the Lost Banana" #"From Zero to Hero" #"Buried Treasure" #"Cranky's Tickle Tonic" #"Get a Life, Don't Save One" #"Orangutango" #"Double Date Trouble" #"The Curse of Kongo Bongo" #"Speed" #"Klump's Lumps" #"Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza" #"Legend of the Crystal Coconut" #"Kong Fu" #"I Spy with My Hairy Eye" #"Bug a Boogie" #"Watch the Skies" #"Baby Kong Blues" #"Ape-Nesia" #"The Big Chill Out" #"To the Moon Baboon" #"A Thin Line Between Love & Ape" 2ª Temporada #"Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo" #"The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" #"Speak No Evil, Dude" #"The Day the Island Stood Still" #"Monkey Seer, Monkey Do" #"Four Weddings and a Coconut" #"Follow That Coconut" #"Vote of Kong-Fidence" #"The Big Switch-A-Roo" #"Hunka Hunka Burnin' Bluster" #"Best of Enemies" #"It's a Wonderful Life" #"Just Kidding" #"Message in a Bottle Show" Ilha de Kongo Bongo thumb|140pxKongo Bongo é uma ilha fictícia baseada na Ilha DK que se tornou o mundo vital da série animada e a estrutura da ilha é formada de uma banana. Muitos lugares de Kongo Bongo são baseados da Ilha DK, como por exemplo: Selva Kongo, Vale da Vinha, Gorila Glacial, Indústrias Kremkroc e assim por diante. Nos mares de Kongo Bongo, o navio do Kapitão Skurvy aparece no cais pra que este roubar o coco de cristal tambem. Cenarios Casa de DK 1.PNG|Casa de DK Selva.PNG|Selva Floresta Proibida.PNG|Floresta Proibida Cabana de Cranky.PNG|Cabana de Cranky Templo de Inka Dinka Doo.PNG|Templo de Inka Dinka Doo Fábrica de Barris do Bluster.PNG|Fábricas de Barris de Bluster Praia.PNG|Praia Montanhas Brancas.PNG|Montanhas Brancas Deserto.PNG|Deserto Fábrica de K. Rool.PNG|Fábrica de K. Rool Minas.PNG|Minas Navio de Skurvy.PNG|Navio de Skurvy Categoria:Séries de TV